Quotidien
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Plusieurs petit chapitre en lien avec nos quatre héros! Peut contenir du yaoi! Donc homophobe, partez!
1. Comparaison

_Salut! Voici une fic d'hunter x hunter... Pour cette fic, ce sera pleins de petit os sur les personnages de ce magnifique animé/manga! Ce sera surtot du kiruaXgon et du leorioXkurapika. Le genre des os vont varié; Certains contiendront de la romance, de l'amitier, de la famille ou encore des passages tristes et mignon! Chaque chapitre sera un os différent, sur un couple différent... Et il nly aura pas toujours de la romance! Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre!_

Cela faisais une demi-heure que Biscuit avait vu les deux garçons entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions et était retourné à la lecture de son magazine. Tout ces beaux hommes à moitié nus lui avait fait complètement oublié Gon et Kirua! Même si elle entendait toutes sortes d'exclamations et quelques paroles incompréhensibles... Mais cela ne la dérangeait guère, les garçon faisais ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs vie de toutes façon! Mais, elle haussa tout de même un sourcil lorsque, soudain, Kirua sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, Gon sur les talons.

-Kirua! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi t'est faché?

Malheureusement, le blanc ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à claquer la porte derrière lui. Gon se tourna alors vers Biscuit, qui avait enfin refermé son livre pour se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Dit Biscuit, pourquoi Kirua est fâché après moi?

-Eh bien premièrement Gon... Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Il faudrait déjà que tu me dise ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain et après, je pourrais peut-être t'aider!

Gon pris une inspiration, regarda son maître, la salle de bain, la porte par laquelle Kirua était partit et encore Biscuit.

-Kirua m'a donné un défi et ensuite il est partit, furieux après moi!

-C'est parce que tu as gagné et ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir?

-Mais je sais pas moi!

-Alors on a un problème, Gon, car moi non plus!

Ils se regardèrent un long moment... Puis Biscuit prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Si Gon voulait comprendre, il allait devoir tout lui raconter...

-Gon... S'était quoi le défi?

-Eh bien... Kirua voulait savoir lequel de nous deux avait la plus grosse tige! On a comparé et Kirua est partit, furieux! Alors... Pourquoi?

Gon se tourna vers son maître, un gros sourire sur les lèvres, espérant que Biscuit allait ENFIN pouvoir l'éclairer, mais celle-ci n'écoutais déjà plus du tout. Depuis que Gon lui avait raconté la nature de son défi, elle imaginait à quoi celle d'Hisoka pouvait bien ressemblé... Grosse? Petite? Moyenne?

-Biscuit? Biscuit! Biscuit répond!!!

Gon mit sa main sur l'épaule de son maître, qui sursauta.

-Hein? Oui? Quoi?

Biscuit se tourna vers Gon, apeuré. Est-ce que Gon avait compris à quoi elle pensais? Biscuit jeta un coup d'oeil à son protégé, et à voir son expression d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude, elle sut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit...

-Biscuit? Pour Kirua?

-Kirua... Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kirua?

-Kirua n'a rien... Mais pourquoi il est fâché après moi?

-Fâché? Pourquoi Kirua serais furieux après toi?

-Mais à cause du défi!

-Le défi? De quoi tu parle Gon?

Le vert se frappa violemment le visage avec le dos de sa main. Pourquoi Biscuit agissais ainsi? Et Kirua? Qu'avait-t'il donc fait pour se retrouver dans pareil situation?! N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Gon répéta tout, du début à la fin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, à nouveau, son récit, Gon regarda Biscuit.

-Alors? Pourquoi Kirua...

-Est furieux après toi?

-Oui, exactement! Pourquoi?

Biscuit soupira, décourager. Décidément, Gon ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce genre de truc! Elle devrait tout lui expliquer... De A, à Z...

-Allons Gon... Tu n'a vraiment aucune idée du pourquoi Kirua est partit ainsi?

-Non... Je devrais?

-Tu est encore plus naïf que je le pensais...

Biscuit, changea de position, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise. Puis, elle commença à expliqué ce qu'était la dignité d'un homme, sa fierté. Elle lui expliqua aussi que Kirua était comme tout les autres hommes...

-Non! Kirua n'est pas comme les autres! Il a pleins de qualitées!

-Comme les autres...

-J'ai dit NON! Il a encore plus de qualités que tout les autres hommes! Et il a pas de défauts! Il est super gentil et c'est mon meilleur ami!

Biscuit arrêta à ce moment là de ce battre. Elle savais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de faire changer Gon d'avis à propos de Kirua... C'est pour cette raison qu'elle continua son "cours spécial homme"

-Si tu le dis Gon...

-C'est la vérité, je t'assure! Kirua est le meilleur des meilleurs! Il est encore mieux que tout les autres!

-Oui oui Gon... Bref, je voudrais savoir quelque chose...

-Quoi?

-Qui a remporté?

-Hein?

-Qui-a-la-plus-grosse?

-Euh... Je crois que c'est moi!

À cette mention, Biscuit partie à rire, sous le regard interrogatif de son jeune protégé.

-Je comprend maintenant! C'est pour ça que Kirua n'était pas content! S'exclama-t'elle entre deux fou rire.

-Je suis heureux que tu comprenne, mais moi toujours pas!

-Gon... Tu te souviens de notre discussion à propos de la dignité et la fierté...

-Des hommes? Oui Biscuit, je m'en souviens.

-C'est ce qui est arrivé à Kirua!

Ensuite, Biscuit se mit à faire une longue description de ce que Kirua avait ressentit à ce moment-là, dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son monologue, elle se tourna vers son protégé.

-Alors Gon, tu a compris?

Elle eut sa réponse rien qu'en voyant Gon, assis par terre et de la fumée qui sortait lentement de ses oreilles.

-Ouah... C'est si complexe! Biscuit... Tu peux répété plus simplement? S'exclama t'il après plusieurs minutes.

-En bref, si Kirua est partit comme ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est fâché contre toi. C'est juste qu'il a honte. Il se sent humilié! C'est tout. Alors laisse lui un peu de temps et tu va voir, il ne sera plus du tout... Fâché...

Entre les deux derniers mots, Biscuit pris une longue pause, regardant Gon qui disparut dehors... Il ne l'avait pas du tout écouté! Elle venait de lui dire d'attendre Kirua... Mais lui, ce petit être inconscient, ne l'écoutait pas du tout! Elle soupira une dernière fois, et se replongea dans la lecture de son magazine. Elle avait fait son possible pour aider Gon, le reste ne tenait qu'à ces deux imbéciles...

U-U

Gon courut dans la rue pendant un bon moment. Ils étaient au milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil éclairait toute la rue et comme il faisais chaud, beaucoup de personnes se promenait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Gon, qui souhaitait qu'une seule chose: Retrouver son ami, pour régler toute cette histoire! C'est pourquoi il fut soulagé lorsqu'enfin, il vit Kirua. Le blanc marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, en regardant le paysage autour de lui. Lorsque Gon le vit, un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage, ne voulant plus partir. Il coura vers son ami qui, dos à lui, ne le vit pas.

-KIRUA!!! Cria-t'il en sautant sur le blanc, qui rougit un petit peu.

-Gon? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je te cherchais! Et je voulais te dire que c'est pas grave si j'en ai une plus grosse que toi! C'est pas ça l'important!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Gon avait parlé très fort... Assez fort, en fait, pour que tout les passants proche d'eux se retourne et leurs jettent un drôle de regard. Les joues de Kirua prirent une teinte encore plus rose, presque rouge. Ses oreilles et même son nez prirent la même teinte que ses joues. Il mit un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami, l'obligeant à se taire.

-Gon! Moins fort!

-Pourquoi? Articula ce dernier entre le doigt du blanc.

-Parce que! Ça se fait pas!

Gon hocha alors la tête, signalant qu'il allait arrêter de parler de ce défi alors Kirua retira son doigt.

-Mais Kirua?

-Quoi encore?

-Est-ce que tu est toujours furieux après moi?

Après avoir rougit, (eh oui, encore!) Kirua sourit à son ami.

-Bien sûr que non!

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui rendre son calin.

Gon lui offrit un sourire si grand que le blanc eut peur quelques instants que sa machoire décroche!

-Tant mieux! Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu sois fâché après moi!

-Gon!

-Quoi?

-C'est des chose qu'il ne faut pas dire voyons!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que ça fout la honte!

-Ha bon?

-Oui!

 _Vouala le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Le prochain chapitre sera aussi avec Gon et Kirua, car ils sont vraiment adorable ensemble!!!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	2. Cauchemar

_Rebonjour! Prêt pour le deuxième chapitre? Encore du Gon et Kirua pour ce chapitre! Ce deuxième chapitre est assez court, et assez triste... J'espère que vous allez quand même l'aimer! Ça a beau être triste, pourtant c'est aussi très mignon! Alors bonne lecture!_

 **Il courait dans l'herbe froide. Ses pieds nus étaient devenus noir de terre et rouge à cause des nombreuses blessures qu'il avait eu à force de marché sur des brindilles et des aiguilles... Pourquoi courait-t'il? Pourquoi avait-il marcher sur des aiguilles? Pourquoi ses vêtements étaient tous en lambeaux? D'où lui venait cette blessure qui lacérait son ventre? Et pourquoi il lui manquait... Un bras?! Il ne le savais pas. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette forêt, pourquoi Kirua n'était pas avec lui...**

 **Kirua.**

 **Comme son ami lui manquait! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le revoir. Se blottir dans ses bras et pleurer. Pleurer de douleur et de peur... Savoir que quelqu'un était là pour lui. Savoir que quelqu'un le protégeait, veillait sur lui, l'aimait... Il avait besoin de son ami, et pourtant il était seul...**

 **Seul.**

 **Personne n'était là pour l'aider, pour le protégé, pour veiller sur lui. Personne ne l'aimais, personne ne voulais de lui... Et Kirua encore moins que tout les autres. Il était seul au monde, il avait toujours été seul et le serais toujours...**

 **Gon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entourant ses jambes de son seul bras et coucha sa tête sur ses genoux, protégé par ce même bras, si maigre. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il avait mal. Il était terrorisé. Mais le pire de tout, c'était l'absence de Kirua... Kirua qui n'était pas là. C'est ce qui le faisais tremblé autant. Une fois en position foetal, en dessous d'une énorme branche pourris, Gon laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il savais qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres... Soudain, une énorme bête l'attrapa par le cou et s'apprêtait à le manger...**

U-U

Gon se réveilla en sursaut, pleurant à chaude larmes, tremblant et en sueur. Dès son réveil, il cria. Mais pas un cri normal. Non, il cria un nom...

-KIRUA!!!!

Ce dernier, qui dormais dans le lit à côté, se réveilla paniqué. Lorsqu'il vit dans quel état son ami était, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Gon. Il entoura les épaules tremblotante de son ami et le serra très fort contre lui.

-Chut... C'est fini Gon... C'est fini... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Je suis là maintenant... Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Kirua... Kirua... Kirua...

Gon n'arrêtait pas de répété son nom, les yeux écarquillé, et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Voir dans quel état Gon était brisa le coeur de Kirua, qui serra encore plus fort son ami. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la mine terrorisée de l'hunter. Puis il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gon. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

Gon finit par se calmé un peu. Il somnolait sur l'épaule de son ami, tremblant encore un peu et les yeux encore humide. Préférant que son ami puisse dormir dans une meilleure position, l'ancien assassin recoucha Gon correctement dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le sien, pensant que Gon dormait maintenant profondément, lorsqu'une main le retins. Kirua se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait, affolé.

-Non. Pas toi aussi. Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne fais pas comme papa! Je t'en supplie Kirua!

Les larmes recommencèrent à dévalé les joues de Gon, qui tremblait encore. Kirua le regarda, attendrit, et écarta une mèche du front de l'hunter. Son frond étant dégagé, il put facilement y déposé un doux baiser. Puis, il se coucha aux côtés de l'hunter dévastés, qui se blotti aussitôt dans ses bras. Kirua entoura la taille de son ami, le serrant un peu plus encore contre lui.

-Jamais Gon. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu m'entends? Je te le promet! Il resta réveiller pendant une heure, pour être sûr que Gon ne ferais pas d'autre cauchemar. Puis, il s'endormit à son tour. Demain, Gon pourrais lui raconter son cauchemar, demain Kirua le reprendrais dans ses bras et lui dirais pleins de belles paroles pour rassurer son ami. Et demain ils allaient être ensembles. Demain et après-demain. Et le jour d'après. Et touts les jours qui vont suivre. Jamais Kirua abandonnerais Gon. Jamais.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Kirua embrassa le dessus de la tête de son ami.

-Dors bien Gon, car je veille sur toi.


	3. Premier baiser

_Chapitre 3! Pour vous avertir, les cinq premiers chapitre seront sur Gon et Kirua, le chapitre 6 sera sur Leorio et Kurapika. Pour ce qui est de la vitesse de publication... Les cinqs premiers chapitres sont déjà rédigé alors je les publie ultra rapidement, le sixième chapitre est en cours. Je ne sais pas quand il sera terminé, pour les chapitres après... N'y pensez même pas! Je ne sais pas trop combien il y aura de chapitre au total, cela dépendra de mon inspiration! Sur ce, le chapitre 3 n'est plus au niveau de la relation "amicale" des deux garçons... C'est rendue leurs relation "amoureuse"! Entre chaque chapitre, il n'y a aucun lien! Ce ne sont que des moments, sans rien entre eux. Parfois les chapitres seront des UA, d'autre fois, non. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

Ils se promenaient dans la rue. Ce n'était qu'une petite marche de rien du tout, une petite pause entre les entraînements. Depuis que Biscuit était arrivé, sous la demande de Palm, ils n'arrêtaient pas. Ils devaient tenir leurs nen pendant trois heures et c'était très difficile... Ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, un gros problème de concentration. C'est pourquoi leurs pauses, ils les passaient à marcher et à parler de tout et de rien. Ils espéraient sincèrement qu'un jour, l'une de leurs marches leurs donnerais la force et la volonté nécessaire pour continuer l'entraînement. Bien sûr, l'idée de revoir Kaito leurs apportait une grande détermination, mais même cela n'était pas rendu assez. Ils avaient besoin de plus... Et ils espéraient l'un comme l'autre que ce "plus" arriverais grâce à leurs marches, et ce, le plus tôt possible!

U-U

Ils marchaient depuis dix minutes déjà et leurs pauses duraient en tout vingt minutes... Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques secondes lorsque Gon repéra une petite ruelle déserte...

-Kirua! On va par là!

-Pourquoi?

-Pause pas de questions!

Sur ce, Gon prit la main de son ami et le traîna dans la ruelle.

-Mais... Gon?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Où est-ce que tu va?

-Je sais pas...

-Quoi?

Kirua obligea le hunter à s'arrêter et le tourna pour qu'ils soient face à face.

-Kirua... Fait moi confiance...

-Et comment chuis censé te faire confiance si tu sais même pas où tu va?

-Je me suis juste dit qu'il serais plus efficace si on changeait de trajet pour une fois. Peut-être qu'on allait découvrir un chemin super beau et qui nous aiderais!

Devant la face soudain toute enjouée de Gon, l'ancien assassin ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer les lèvres de ce dernier en un rapide baiser. Puis, voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Kirua se redressa rapidement et se détourna, sous le regard incompréhensif de son ami.

-Kirua?

-Quoi?

Il avait répondu d'une voix vraiment agacé, mais ce n'était pas à cause de Gon... Mais à cause de son geste... Que lui avait-t'il pris sérieusement?! Enfin... Ce n'était un secret pour personne le fait qu'il soit amoureux de son ami. Leolio le savais, Kurapika aussi, Biscuit... Tout le monde le savais. Sauf Gon. C'était le seul qui ne s'en était jamais rendu compte! Et c'était parfait ainsi. Kirua ne souhaitait pas gâché toute leurs amitiés juste en faisant un seul faux pas... Mais ce qu'il venait de ce passer, ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire... Ça l'aurais sûrement tout gâcher... C'est pour ça que Kirua était si furieux contre lui-même. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'osais plus regarder Gon. Gon qui attendait la suite. Qu'arrivais-t'il à Kirua? Allait-il parler? Se rendant compte que rien n'allais se passer s'il n'agissait pas, Gon toucha l'épaule de son ami. Kirua se retourna, surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit; Gon avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien assassin, et s'emparais de ses lèvres. Au début, Kirua n'osais pas bouger. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, une illusion, mais bien vite, il dut de rendre à l'évidence: Gon l'embrassais! Alors, il lui rendit son baiser. Un baiser doux et timide. Puis, ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, toujours enlacés.

-C'est ça que tu essayais de faire, Kirua?

-Euh... À peu près... Je crois...

Gon rit doucement. Il adorait voir Kirua lorsqu'il était gêné. Il l'embrassa sur le nez.

-En tout cas, je crois qu'on trouvé notre motivation! S'exclama Gon sous le regard approbateur de son ami, ou peut-être était-ce maintenant son petit ami?!

Juste avant qu'ils repartent s'entraîner main dans la main, Kirua reçu un troisième baiser, sur le front cette fois-ci...

En fait, ce n'était pas plus mal que cela, de laisser libre cours à ces vraies émotions! Et les entraînements de Biscuit ne les aidaient pas juste à contrôler leurs nen, ça les avaient aussi aider à découvrir les sentiments de l'autre!

 _Bon! J'espère que vous avez deviné que ce chapitre ce situe dans l'arc fourmie! Je tiens aussi à remercier mon amie (je ne nommerais pas son nom, c'est pas super gentil selon moi, mais si elle lit ce chapitre j'espère qu'elle saura ce reconnaître!) puisque c'est elle qui m'a donné toute ces idées pour chaque chapitre! Alors c'est ça et on se voit pour un prochain chapitre!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	4. Première fois

_Hello! Nouveau chapitre qui est un UA cette fois-ci, alors les hunters n'existes pas, les fourmis chimères non plus! J'espère que vous allez aimé!_

Cela faisais maintenant six ans que Gon et Kirua sortait ensemble. Tout deux avait 18 ans, mais ils étaient encore trop timide de se montrer en public. Ils ne s'embrassaient qu'à la maison, et pas très souvent. Sinon, ils se tenaient la main, se regardaient et se souriaient, sans plus. Pourtant, ils étaient vraiment amoureux et souhaitaient restés ensembles aussi longtemps que possible! C'est juste que... Malgré ces six années à sortir ensembles, ils n'étaient toujours pas habitué... Ils étaient timides autant envers les autres, qu'entre eux! Ils avaient tout deux peur de perdre l'autre, s'ils faisaient le moindre caprice... Et pourtant, Gon n'attendait que le moment où Kirua se montrerait prêt, et vice-versa... Et ils attendaient, encore et encore, sans jamais osé faire le premier pas...

U-U

Gon s'avança vers Kirua, souriant, les bras chargés de sac d'épicerie.

-Kirua! J'ai fait l'épicerie!

-T'en a fait une tonne dit donc! Combien ça ta coûter? Demanda Kirua en commencant à ouvrir les gros sacs pour regarder leurs contenus. Gon, quant à lui, sursauta. Il regarda Kirua dans les yeux, puis se détourna rapidement. Il se mit à fixer le plafond blanc, les murs bleu pâle, le salon, la cuisine et même la salle de bain! Tout, pour évité le regard perçant de Kirua.

-Oh... pas cher! Répondit il enfin, en continuant sa contemplation.

-Gon...

-Hein? Quoi?

-Je sais que tu mens!

-Ne, non, pas du tout... C'était vraiment pas cher!

Sachant clairement que Gon lui mentait, Gon ne savais vraiment pas mentir, Kirua lâcha les sacs pour s'approcher lentement de son petit-ami...

Trois ans plus tôt, Kirua et Gon s'étaient dit qu'il serait amusant pour eux de se prendre un appartement ensembles. C'est là qu'ils avaient trouvés ce merveilleux trois et demi. Petit certes, mais chaleureux et agréable. Et puis, pourquoi prendre quelque chose de grand? Ils avaient touts ce dont ils avaient besoin: Salle de bain, cuisine, salon et une chambre, pour pas cher! Au moment de choisir l'appartement, Kirua avait dit: "Prend pas quelque chose de grand. Plus c'est grand, moin on pourra être proche!" C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient choisis celui-ci, et aucun des deux ne le regrettait! Parfois, Leolio venait les voirs. Il était soi accompagné de Kurapika, soit de sa petite amie, soit seul. Et ces visites faisaient toujours plaisir aux deux autres garçons. De plus, c'est toujours Gon qui faisait l'épicerie, même si Kirua était présentement en train de changer cette habitude... Il y avait aussi plusieurs règles dans cet appartement circulaire;

1-Pas de chicane! Mais lorsqu'on parle de chicane, c'est les vraies, pas juste se niaiser... Kirua disais toujours: On ne se crit pas dessus, jamais!

2-L'un faisais les tâches ménagères, en l'occurrence Kirua, et l'autre faisais l'épicerie.

3-Ne jamais faire de grosses épiceries. Ils n'avaient pas le budget pour, et n'était que deux. Il fallait minimiser les dépenses pour survivre! C'était de loin la règle la plus importante. Car c'était pas juste les épiceries, mais touts les magasins! Le moins cher est le mieu!

Malheureusement, c'était cette seule règle que Gon ne respectait pas. Il était tout bonnement incapable de la suivre!

U-U

Kirua s'approcha lentement de son petit ami, son éternel sourire de chat peint sur le visage, les yeux pleins de malice et les mains tendue. Puis, il sauta sur Gon pour le chatouiller. S'ensuivit une très longue bataille de chatouille et de rire! Gon réussi tant bien que mal à se dégagé, et partit à la course le plus loin possible, Kirua sur les talons! Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans la chambre, sans même savoir pourquoi, faisant une gigantesque bataille d'oreiller! Ça l'arrivait souvent, ce genre de bataille. Mais la bataille n'était pas vraiment évidente... Effectivement, la seule pièce de la maison qui n'était pas ranger, c'était la chambre! Sac de chips, jus, vêtements sales ou peut-être propre mais ça personne ne le savais, cassettes de jeux vidéos... Tout pleins d'objet et de nourriture jonchait le sol et il était dur de faire une bataille d'oreiller, en faisant attention à tout les déchets! C'est peut-être pour cette raison que l'accident arriva... En effet, après avoir évité l'oreiller de Kirua, le pied de Gon atterit sur la flaque d'eau qui s'était trouvé là, à cause d'un verre d'eau qui avait tombé sans que les deux garçons ne s'en rendent compte! Gon glissa donc sur la flaque, et tomba par en avant, sur le lit et surtout... par dessus Kirua! Ils restèrent positionnés ainsi de longue minutes, le visage rouge. Ce fut Kirua qui parla le premier.

-G...Gon?

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Gon restait-il ainsi? Pourquoi il ne s'éloignait pas? Que ce passais-t'il? Plus le temps avançait, plus Kirua regardait son petit ami et plus ses pensées divaguait vers un sujet qu'il s'interdissais depuis bien longtemps déjà... C'est pourquoi Gon devait partir le plus vite possible de sur lui, sinon il ne se contrôlerais plus...

-Gon!

Sa demande s'était fait plus forte, impatiente, paniqué... Gon devait dégagé de là, et vite! Mais son petit ami ne bougeait pas, il continuait à le fixer, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il allait se passé s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

-Je t'en suppli Gon... Dégage de là...

Son ton était devenu implorant. Il devait faire quelque chose... Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Il aurait été si facile de les kidnapper pour ensuite... Non! Il ne devait pas pensé à tout ça. Soudain, Gon lui répondit.

-Non...

Il était soulagé que Gon décide enfin de se dégager... Hein? Mais... Il avait bien dit "non"? Pourquoi il voulait pas partir, pourquoi?

-Je ne dégagerai pas, Kirua!

-Mais Gon... Tu sais que... Je veux dire... Si tu dégage pas, je vais plus pouvoir me retenir et je...

-Ca va. Je suis prêt.

Long moment de silence...

-QUOI?

Kirua s'étouffa. Avait-il bien entendu? Gon était... Prêt?!

-Je suis prêt. Répéta Gon, pour être sûr que son vis-à-vis comprenne le message. Son regard était déterminé et plein d'assurance. Kirua, quand à lui, rougissais à nouveau. C'était impossible... Gon était prêt? Non. C'est ce qu'il pensais, pas la vérité... Pour s'en assurer, ou peut-être plus pour se rassurer, pour être sûr que Gon serait prêt à tout pour lui, Kirua lança malicieusement:

-On ne peut pas, Gon. Tu sais que c'est pas bien de le faire avant le mariage!

Sottises. Kirua n'était pas catholique, boudhistes ou autre truc dans le genre. Le mariage, il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était décourager Gon. Jamais celui-ci n'accepterait de se marié! Avec lui en plus! Kirua riait. Ou du moin, essayait. Car il n'était pas heureux. Il était blessé et tout ce qu'il souhaitait était pleurer, mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieu à faire... Pour Gon. Pour préservé ce petit visage souriant, cette innocence qu'il aimait tant... Gon ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne devait pas faire ça... Et Kirua sut qu'il avait réussi à le décourager lorsque Gon se redressa, et s'éloigna en direction d'un sac de chips. Lorsqu'il revint, la bouche pleine, Kirua s'était redressée, attendant impatiemment la poignée de chips que Gon lui avait apporté! Ou du moin, il espérait que Gon lui en ait apporter une! Il essayait tant bien que mal de refoulé sa peine. Il y avait cru... Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait pouvoir arrêter de se battre, de lutter contre la bête, la laisser sortir... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Gon... Alors il souriait, fier d'avoir ramener la bête à l'ordre. Et surtout, il souriait en voyant Gon, et ses chips, arrivé! Mais une grande déception l'empara lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Gon n'avait pas ramener de chips... Soudain, ce dernier s'assit par terre, devant le lit sur lequel Kirua était maintenant assis, un regard interrogateur peint sur son visage. Gon, lui, avait une expression des plus sérieuse et déterminé...

-Si c'est comme ça, Kirua, je veux qu'on se marie!

Le dit Kirua, rougit fortement.

-Comment ça? C'est tout? C'est ça ta demande? Pas de: veux tu me prendre pour époux ou de: Je t'aime, deviens mon mari?! Juste un: marions nous?!

Kirua avait dit tout ça sans prendre de pause, détournant son regard pour cacher sa gêne. Gon l'avais dit. Jamais Kirua n'aurait pensé que Gon lui aurait dit... Mais c'était arrivé. Il se surpris à être terriblement heureux. Il avait beau maugréer sur le fait que Gon n'était pas capable de faire sa demande correctement, mais en vérité, il avait adoré entendre ça simplement. Cette demande était parfaite!

-J'ai pas besoin de te dire je t'aime, tu le sais déjà! Et je veux pas passé par quatre chemin, Kirua!

Celui-ci rougit encore plus, était-ce seulement possible? Pour essayer de le dissuader, une autre fois, Kirua se tourna vers son petit-ami.

-Gon... On a que 18 ans...

-Je sais bien! Mais si il faut qu'on se marie pour pouvoir enfin le faire, pour ne plus hésité, pour ne plus avoir honte de se montrer en public... Alors ça ne me dérange pas de me marier aussi jeune!

Durant son discours, Gon s'était levé et regardait à présent Kirua de haut.

-Mais Gon... La bague? On a pas de bague, idiot!

-Si. J'en ai une!

Kirua regarda la bague que tenait son futur mari(?). Il se mit à rire en voyant la chip au fromage, en forme de rond! Gon pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kirua riait. Il attendit quelques instants que Kirua reprenne son sérieux. Voyant que c'était fait, il s'apprêtait à ajouté un argument lorsque Kirua le coupa.

-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Seulement si tu est tout à fait prêt. Seulement si...

Kirua se fit à son tour coupé la parole par des lèvres qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Lorsque Gon s'éloigna, un doux sourire s'installa sur le visage des deux amoureux.

-Kirua, je t'ai déjà dit que j'était prêt!

Gon s'arrêta, triste...

-Mais tu a dit que... Nous devons nous marier et on a rien pour donc...

Kirua l'embrassa une seconde fois, puis se décolla un tout petit peu.

-Pas la peine, Gon. Le mariage peut attendre!

-Mais tu a dit...

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit!

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs baisers devenant de plus en plus sauvage. Kirua amena ses mains en dessous du chandail de Gon, puis l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Kirua?

-Mmh?

-Je veux le faire, mais à une condition!

Kirua avait arrêté tout ses mouvements, paniqué.

-Laquelle?

Gon lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-C'est moi qui domine!

Au début, Kirua était surpris. Gon, dominé? Après une longue réflexion, Kirua soupira. Sa seule réaction fut d'embrasser Gon, sur le nez.

-C'est d'accord! Lui chuchota-t'il à l'oreille.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, leurs caresses devenant de moin en moin gêner. Et ils savaient que demain, ils iraient au parc ensemble, main dans la main, s'embrassant devant tout les autres. Car l'avis des gens n'était pas important, mais l'amour qu'ils ressentait l'un envers l'autre, oui.

 _Alors? N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews pour me sire ce que vous en pensez!_

 _Bye-bye!_


	5. Tunnel

_Rebonjour! Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas un UA, c'est vraiment en lien avec le monde d'hunter x hunter même si c'est un_ _hors contexte... Dans ce chapitre, Gon et Kirua ont 17 ans, sont hunter et en pleine mission! Enjoy!_

Gon et Kirua étaient en pleine mission de repérage. Ils étaient seuls, Kirua était gravement blessé à cause d'une bataille qui venait de se terminé et ils avaient deux chemins qui se dressais devant eux.

-Séparons-nous. Dit finalement Kirua après avoir bien réfléchi à leur situation. C'était la meilleure solution qu'il y avait, et Kirua savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Mais il faut croire que Gon, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. En effet, lorsque Kirua vit son ami hocher négativement la tête à s'en décrocher le crâne, il sut que Gon n'était pas d'accord...

-Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu veux pas?

-Parce que ça peut être dangereux!

-Oui et? D'habitude ça ne te fais pas peur!

Kirua pris un air malicieux et taquin, avant d'ajouter:

-Dit-moi pas que t'a peur de mourir!

-Non. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur que TOI, tu meures. J'ai peur que tu disparaisse à jamais. Tu est blessé, et je dois te protéger!

Kirua regarda le hunter en rougissant, puis il se détourna vivement. Oui, il était gêné. Et oui ça lui faisais plaisir que Gon veule le protéger. Il ne souhaitait pas se séparé, même pour quelques minutes... Mais il devait faire comprendre à son ami qu'il ne risquait rien, Gon pouvait avoir confiance; il n'allait certainement pas mourir aujourd'hui! C'est pourquoi il se tourna une seconde fois vers son ami, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-T'inquiète Gon, je vais revenir vivant de ce tunnel, et toi du tien!

-Mais... Kirua...

Voyant que les protestations du hunter allait débuté et qu'il ne pourrait pas partir bientôt, Kirua mit un doigt sur la bouche de son ami, l'empêchant de parler, et l'embrassa sur le front.

-J'ai dit, t'inquiète! On se rejoint dans trente minutes, d'accord?

Gon hocha silencieusement la tête, faisant signe qu'il comprenait. Et pourtant, de minuscules larmes commençait à se formé au coin de ses yeux. En voyant le visage aussi triste de son ami, Kirua soupira. Il se pencha vers Gon, effleura ses lèvres, resta en suspension un long moment afin de voir la réaction de son ami, vint déposé ses lèvres sur la joue de l'hunter et se redressa. Mais avant qu'il décide de partir, Gon le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Promet-moi de survivre, Kirua.

-Promis!

Kirua serra à son tour son ami, puis ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leurs côtés...

U-U

Lorsque Gon entra dans le tunnel, il y avait une douce lumière. Il voyait tout ce qui ce déroulais. C'est-à-dire, complètement rien. Il soupira, pourquoi c'était toujours Kirua qui prenait les bons chemins? Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui avais toute les batailles? Gon aussi voulais se battre! Mais non, c'était toujours l'ancien assassin!

Kirua...

En pensant à son ami, Gon porta sa main à ses lèvres. Kirua avais failli l'embrasser. Étais-ce voulu?

Kirua...

Étais-t'il en pleins combat? Étais-t'il en train de mourir? Que ce passais-t'il de son côté?

Gon s'accroupit, le dos accoté sur le mur. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, qui étaient repliées sur son torse. Sa tête vint automatiquement se posé sur ses genoux. Il avait peur pour Kirua. Mais celui-ci lui avait promis. Il avait promis à Gon de revenir vivant. Alors Gon lui faisais confiance. Jamais Kirua briserais une promesse, jamais!

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il aimait Kirua. À quatorze ans, il avait pensé à Kirua comme à son meilleur ami, mais plus le temps avait avancé, plus Gon s'était rendu compte qu'il nourrissais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers l'ancien assassin. Et il comptait bien lui avouer en sortant du tunnel! Car cette mission lui avait fait comprendre une chose: Ils pouvaient mourrirent à tout instant, et Gon voulait vraiment avouer ce qu'il ressentait, pour qu'au moins, Kirua le sache. Demain, peut-être que l'un deux allaient mourirent, peut-être même les deux! Ou peut-être qu'ils mourraient à soixante ans, et même plus... Nul savais ce que la vie leurs réservaient, ce que Gon savais, cependant, était qu'il aimait Kirua. Et il voulait le lui dire...

-Kirua, Kirua, Kirua, Kirua...

Gon se releva soudainement, ça faisais assez longtemps qu'il était là. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui avait décidé de couler, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du tunnel, Kirua n'était pas là. Gon essaya de calmé son coeur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade. Il devais faire confiance à Kirua... Il était vivant, Kirua était vivant... C'était sur...

U-U

Kirua entra dans le tunnel. Il faisais terriblement noir et il ne voyais rien. Soudain, Kirua se fit propulsé sur le mur à côté de lui. Ses voies respiratoires se bloquèrent, empêchant le jeune homme de respiré. Il cracha un peu de sang, les yeux écarquillés. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Dans toute cette noirceur, il était difficile de voir quel était son adversaire. Il modifia son nen pour produire de l'électricité, mais une nouvelle attaque l'enfonça encore plus dans le mur, formant un gros trou dans la pierre. Puis, le cauchemar commença; les coups venaient de touts les côtés. Kirua ne les voyait jamais arrivé, il ne pouvait pas les évités et les coups étaient rapide et puissant. Mais il en eut assez. Après avoir enduré, pendant de longue minute, les attaques de son enemis, Kirua se mit en colère. Si ça continuait comme ça, Kirua ne se relèverais pas et il ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Parce qu'au bout du tunnel, l'attendant Gon. Son Gon, à qui il avait promis de revenir vivant. La seule pensée de Gon lui souriant, suffit à redonner toute ses forces à l'ancien assassin. Il se releva lentement, essuya le sang qui lui bloquait la vue, et attendit, le poing chargé d'électricité. Lorsque son enemis passa à côté de lui, il le remarqua grâce au vent que l'autre avait déplacé sur son passage, Kirua abattit son poing. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentré. De toute façon, même les yeux ouvert, il ne voyait rien. Il sut qu'il avait touché son enemis en entendant les gémissements de ce dernier. Kirua se releva et se mit à marché, mais ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tombé. Il marcha lentement et difficilement, mais il vit finalement la lumière. Il était sortit, il avait survécu... Il avait tenu la promesse faite à son meilleur ami. Et lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, lorsqu'il vit Gon qui l'attendais en se rongeant les ongles, lorsqu'il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie, d'avoir Gon qui s'inquiétait pour lui, il sourit...

U-U

Gon attendait depuis bien trop longtemps. Kirua avait une heure de retard. Peut-être qu'il était mort? Gon secoua la tête, non. C'était impossible, Kirua avait promis... Et une promesse est une promesse... Gon jeta un regard inquiet vers le tunnel par lequel son ami était partit. C'est là qu'il le vit; Ses cheveux auparavant blanc étaient devenus gris et rouge, ses vêtements était en lambeaux, sale et remplis de sang. Il avait de nombreuses blessures et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais il était bien, là et vivant.

-Kirua... Murmura t'il pour lui-même.

D'abord soulagé, son inquiétude reprit lorsqu'il vit Kirua s'effondrer au sol.

Il cria son non en courant vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla près de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et le prit dans ses bras.

-Kirua!

-Ça va, Gon... Je vais... Bien... Je suis juste... Un peu... Fatigué...

Kirua arrêta de parler lorsque les lèvres de son ami se posèrent sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Lorsque Gon s'éloigna, de quelques centimètres seulement, Kirua souriait.

-Je me demandais... Quand t'allais osé m'embrasser... Murmura t'il avant de s'endormir. Il vivait. Il n'était pas mort. Et il ne comptait pas mourire bientôt. Pour Gon. Car pour lui, il n'y avait que lui qui était important. Alors pour Gon, il survivrais, toujours...

 _Et voilà! Pour les chapitres suivants, ils ne sont pas rédigé alors je ne sais pas quand je vais les posté!_

 _Bye-bye!_


End file.
